Strangers, Like Me
by DarkPyroPlanet
Summary: SessKag, in Sess's POV. A little OOC 'cause he's singing (yes, singing!) this to Kagome, the first time she brings him to her side of the well. Based on any good SK story where that happens. RR, no flames!


What's happen' home slice?!  Eh…don't ask…studio teacher's daily "greeting" for us.  But on a serious note, what's shakin' guys? Where are all my loyal reviewers?  You people are bein' kinda stingy I might add…  ::mumbles incoherently:: Only 4 reviews on my last songfic, what's up with that?!!  Geez, wake up people!  Forgot how to type in the last century?  *sigh*  I'm running on a little tangent here, as I just DESPISE how the book I was reading ended…it was EVIL and made me mad and sad at the same time!  Anyway…moving on…I'm back with my latest songfic!  ::opens arms wide, waiting for applause::  *crickets chirp*  Gee thanks guys, I can feel the love…  Stupid…ungrateful…bastards…don't even appreciate me…  Grrrrr…  *sigh*  No one appreciates me these days…

So, where were we?  Oh ya…this is the long awaited (right?) Sess/Kag fic I've been promising you all.  WARNING: Sesshy may seem a tad OOC because, well, I kinda forced him to sing this one…  Eh heh…heh…yaaaaa, so, be prepared.  He just so happens to be a little open in this, BUT NOT MUCH!!!  Don't worry, I didn't TOTALLY mutilate his cold exterior…exactly…ehhhh…uhhhh…  

You've probably already figured out the POV is him singing…right?  Awww, come on, I know not ALL of you are blithering idiots, right?  Right?!  Well there goes my opinion of you all RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW…  Ok, that's it, MUST.STOP.RAMBLING!!!  Continuing with explanation…  He singing this (yes singing!) to Kagome the first time she brings him to her side of the well.  This can be based upon any good Sess/Kag story where that happens.  Other good lyrics for this situation could be that song in the movie Aladdin that Jasmine sings, "A Whole New World".  You know the one.  So, unless you've already been bored to death with my sad, sad ramblings, enjoy!

Disclaimer:  It's simple.  Me no own, you know sue.  Once again, old, bald men are not my dig.  (Phil Collins to be exact.)  That is…unless you're referring to Fluffy-chan…he's ALL MINE!!!!!  MWUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  *Multiple bangs*  ::shoots lawyers::  MWUHAHAHA, HE'S MINE I TELL YOU, MIIIINNNEEEEEE!!!!!!  *cough* Ummm…ya…one word…issues…

_*Sessy's thoughts*_

Strangers, Like Me Whatever you do, I'll do it too.  *_Just show me the way*_

Show me everything and tell me how,

It all means something,

Yet nothing to me.  *_This "technology"*_

I can see there's so much to learn,

It's all so close and yet so far.

I see myself as people see me,  *_Powerful, yet…lost…*_

Oh, I just knew there's something bigger out there.

I wanna know, can you show me.

I wanna know about these, 

Strangers, like me.  *_We are all lost, deep inside…*_

Tell me more, please show me.  *_Everything*_

Something's familiar, about these strangers like me.

Every gesture, every move that she makes,  *_Kagome*_

Makes me feel like never before.  *_What are these…feelings?*_

Why do I have… 

This growing need to be beside her.  *_Why?*_

Ooo, these emotions I never knew,  *_Is this love?*_

Are of some other world far beyond this place.  *_So distant…*_

Beyond the trees, above the clouds,

I see before me a new horizon…  *_To-ky-o*_

I wanna know, can you show me.

I wanna know about these strangers like me.

Tell me more, please show me,

Something's familiar about these strangers like me.

Come with me now, to see _my _world,  *_Be with me*_

Where there's beauty beyond your dreams.  *_Come to my castle*_

Can you feel the things I feel? 

Right now, with you,  *_Is it love?*_

Take my hand,

There's a world I need to know.  *_I wanna see _all _of your world*_

I wanna know, can you show me.

I wanna know about these strangers like me.__

Tell me more, please show me,  *_Please_ _show me*_

Something's familiar about these strangers like me.

…I wanna know

~~~*~~~

As Sesshomaru whispered those last three words, Kagome, eyes glistening with unshed tears, threw her arms around the supposedly cold, Taiyoukai.  Then, she kissed him.  She more than kissed him, she showed him _love_.  In that one little kiss, well, not so little kiss, she let Sesshomaru know _exactly _how she felt about him.  

"Yes…" was her almost inaudible answer, seeing as at the moment, Kagome really wasn't in a position to be talking.  

She smiled against his lips, "I'll show you everything…"


End file.
